Stilettos
by karylle
Summary: "Sammie. Did you know that the word stiletto has two meanings?" She scoffed. She had an IQ of nearly 200, of course she knew. Sam gave a nod and Scam continued. "On one hand, it could be a pair of heels. On the other, it can be knife or dagger."


It had been going on for months. She plucked the note from the floor, ignoring the flowers that came with it. A new note to add to her growing collection. The flowers were lilies, her absolute favorite. She held them tightly, wanting to put them in a vase. Her secret admirer, who seemed to be a good man, had sent these and she was not about to let his money go to waste. A sigh from the redhead as a pain hit her.

Her feet hurt. Samantha Simpson let a groan escape, a small sound that slipped through her glossed lips like a type of liquid. Her feet, encased in a pair of stilettos, let out a steady beat as she rummaged through her purse. "Where are my keys?"she grumbled, nearly bringing out her X-Powder. She pushed the device away, green eyes narrowed as she searched for the damn keys. Her red hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away angrily.

A triumphant smile as she found her keys. Sam let her hand snap up from the purse and she refrained herself from doing a victory dance. She unlocked the door and breathed a sigh. She was finally home. Her phone let a buzz out, telling her someone had texted her. It had to be Clover or Alex. It was 10PM at night and she hardly let anyone text her that late at night. _tim scam escaped again_. A roll of her eyes at the news. Scam had been a nuisance to her for the past few months. He had taken to escaping jail every damn day. Today was one of the few days where Sam didn't have to chase after him.

She typed out a response to Clover's text, slipping off a shoe as she did so. She couldn't help but frown at how red her foot was. The shoes may be gorgeous but they hurt like utter hell. Sam threw her purse to the couch, a small hum leaving her as she thought about what to do with the rest of the night. "A shower would be good." A nod at her choice, Sam left for the bathroom. She gave a hum, her fingers flying as she texted a reply to Clover, who needed advice on what to wear on her date with a random boy. Sam turned on the shower and let music play, the sound of the music and the water making her deaf to the sounds from outside the bathroom.

Sam pulled on her wet hair, which had darkened from a bright orange to a muted orange. She gripped the fluffy towel tightly, making sure it covered her chest. She had forgotten to bring a change of clothes, a mistake that a lot of people would make. "Let's just hope I wasn't paid a surprise visit,"she mumbled softly. She let out a yawn and opened the door, thoughts of sleep drifting into her mind. The apartment was the way she left it. Good, she was all alone. Her steps were slow and steady, her hair falling in a stringy mess.

Sam rummaged through her closet, nearly tripping over her shoes as she tried to reach for a big shirt. She let a curse out as she toppled over her favorite pair of heels, a nude pair that made her legs look miles long. Picking herself up, Sam froze when she heard a door open. She peeked out of the door, nearly screeching when a figure walked into her apartment as if they lived here. He, she was pretty sure it was a man, closed the front door and seemed to study the apartment. "What the hell?" It was a strange sight and it was certainly unwelcome.

Sam fell to the floor and searched for a weapon. It was a given that she would have weapons, being a spy and all. Alas, she had nothing. Sam scowled and grabbed a heel, which was the next best thing. She pulled her hair into a bun and crept out of the room, green eyes a line as she glared at the figure. A box was in the man's grip and the lighting was dim, a disadvantage as she's not able to make out any details about this man. Sam took a breath and jumped up, fixing her stance. Her hand, a trembling mess, held her heel tightly.

There was a silence. A silence and then a chuckle. One that caused chills to run through her back. The text she got from Clover ran through her mind.It can't be him. A feeling of fear draped over her. He was a criminal. He's able to kill her with his bare hands and all she had was a heel that wasn't even as sharp as his words! "Scam?"

The figure moved, letting the box in his hands drop. He turned on the lights and she nearly fainted. It was him.

"The one and only, Sammie." His voice was sweet, one would think that he wasn't capable of killing without a thought of mercy. His sea foam eyes, those eyes that had haunted her dreams since she was a teenager, had a glimmer of an emotion she can't describe. Tan skin, a color that stretched out across his muscled body. Dark hair that was tousled. He looked as good as ever, a tiny part of her couldn't help but think that he was cute. She might even say attractive.

"Don't call me that! It's Samantha. And what the hell? A fucking warning would be nice! That way I can escape! Damn it, Scam!" He was amused at her words. A smirk was on his face, one that she wanted to slap off of his face. "And what's in that box? Is that a bomb?" He was still silent and Sam held the heel tightly, moving to see if she had any gadgets lying around. There weren't any. The one day she cleaned the apartment and Tim Scam of all people had to appear, leaving her gadget-less.

"Whatever you say, Sammie." She growled, a part of her wondering if she can just kill him. He did this a lot. Call her Sammie or Antha. It would piss her off to no end, a good thing for him as it threw her off her game. It was something he never did to Alex or Clover. She knows a few people had nearly died because they called Clover a horrid nickname. That would be nice. A dead Scam.

"And how about you look?"he asks with a cocky look. A part of her wanted to see what was in there. Perhaps it was a bomb. More than likely. She heaved a sigh and a chuckle from Scam at her antics. "It's only harmful if it was used a certain way." Sam shrugged and picked the box up. It was light and she picked it up easily. He was silent as she opened it, his eyes studying her from his stance against the wall.

It was a pair of stilettos. White stilettos to be exact. It looked to be expensive and she was puzzled. Why did he give her these? She studied the shoes even more, a part of her telling her that there was no way that it was safe. Scam had unpeeled himself from the wall, now a few inches in front of her. "Sammie. Did you know that the word stiletto has two meanings?" She scoffed. She had an IQ of nearly 200, of course she knew. Sam gave a nod and Scam continued. "On one hand, it could be a pair of heels. On the other, it can be knife or dagger." He was silent and she heard the sound of metal. He had a knife in his hand and with swift movements pressed it against her cheek.

"Why did you ignore my notes?" Notes? What notes? It was safe to say that he was officially insane. Sam had never got any notes. The only notes she got were from her secret admirer and that can't be Scam. Could it? He looked at her closely before rolling his eyes. "Sam, who do you think gave you all those gifts?" She gasped, the pressure Scam was putting on the knife lessened a bit. She took a shaky breath, letting out hushed words that would be hard to hear. But of course, Scam just _had_ to have superhearing.

"Someone from WOOHP or one of my classes." He let a brow raise at her revelation. He seemed surprised. She gave a grateful sound as Scam pocketed the knife and sat down next to her. He was silent for a while and so was she. She studied the shoes and he studied a piece of the floor.

"They're all interested in you?" She weakly nodded and she swore he growled. Sam tucked a piece of her fiery hair behind her ear, a blush covering her cheeks. It was a very obvious fact that many people had an attraction to her. Few have acted on it, most choosing to stand a little ways back and let her live her life. "Is it such a big surprise?" He shook his head and she shrugged. Scam tapped a steady beat before talking.

"I'm guessing I have competition?"

"Wait. You're not kidding? You actually think I'm pretty? This isn't some master plan?"

"I'm serious."

"Prove it." Her eyes spoke of fire and he leaned in. She closed her eyes and she swears up and down that she could feel sparks fly. The kiss was long and sweet, one that left her dizzy. Sam broke apart for air and sweetly smiled at him. "Maybe you have to prove it again."

-

 **A / N : hands down one of my worst fics? BUT I RLLY WANTED TO PUBLISH THIS? i checked and it's like 7th - 8th grade level. which makes sense, i'm in 8th but i usually write 12th grade level :( not my best**

 **BUT THIS IDEA WOULDN'T LEAVE ME AND AH SRRY FOR THE CRAPPY ENDING.**

 **i have like four different ideas for scam / sam?**

 **IDEA 01 : AU! sam has a crush on james (ech). her friend, clover, has his number but the problem is that clover has a very bad habit of labelling her contacts as little nicknames. she mistakenly gives sam the wrong one and sam gets scam's number instead. they're enemies but they find that they have a lot in common. sam thinks he's james and he's just texting her in hopes to get blackmail**

 **IDEA 02 : a villain by the name of eros releases a gas that helps you find your soulmate and tim is sam's.**

 **IDEA 03 : a bunch of snippets based off of halsey songs**

 **IDEA 04 : AU! clover asks the pizza place for the cutest delivery guy and scam's there. i have one ready for another fandom but hey, can't hurt to have one in totally spies?**

 **i already have a rough draft for #2. most likely will publish it when i feel like it? bc im caught up in a lot of stories both here and wattpad oops**

 **anyways read and review! also pls give me tips im a small lil bb in the totally spies world and i kinda nee** **d tips**

 **i might rewrite this when i have time and inspiration**


End file.
